Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor and a method for fabricating the same.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recent developments in the computer and communication industries have increased demand for an image sensor with improved performance for various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication System (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.